Et si elle était venue
by B.Scooley
Summary: Que se serait il passé si Santana s'était présentée au "Fondue for two" de Brittany ?
1. Et si elle était venue

_**Première fiction, première fiction sur Brittana qui sera le couple principale de la fiction. Je n'oublierais tout de même pas les autres couples notamment les asiatiques ou encore le Puck/Quinn**_

_**Voilà un premier chapitre d'introduction, le voilà donc trés court. Et si Santana était venue au « Fondue for two »**_

**Chapitre 01 – Et si elle était venue.**

« Aujourd'hui mon invité est Santana et j'ai quelque chose d'important à lui demander. »

Son regard semblait très triste, pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'elle voulait venir avec moi.

« San, veux-tu être ma cavalière pour le bal ?»

Sa bouche s'est entre ouverte mais rien n'en sort. Elle va dire non. Elle a ce regard coupable, combien de fois l'a-t 'elle utilisé avec Figgins. Le pire c'est que ça a toujours marché.

« Non, Britt, je peux pas. »

Ses yeux ne me regardaient pas, elle n'y arrivait pas. Si elle pouvait. Je me levais, et la prit dans ma bras, donnant une petite pression sur elle pour qu'on se retrouve toutes les deux allongés dans mon lit.

Lord Tubbington n'était pas là, il n'avait plus le droit de venir dans ma chambre si c'était pour venir fumer en cachette. Oui je sais tout.

« Pardonne-moi… » Sa voix tremblante me ramena vite à l'autre problème.

« Artie voulait bien m'accompagner lui. »

Son visage se crispa. Son regard s'assombrit et me fixa. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je parlais d'Artie. Santana est comme ça, elle aime la victoire après la bataille. S'il n'y a pas de combat elle poussera son adversaire à sortir les armes, par plaisir. Désolé Artie, tu seras son ennemie et je serais la victoire.

« Attends, Britt, je croyais qu'avec lui c'était finit ! » Sa voix était aussi en guerre, elle semblait vouloir m'écraser. Santana a réellement beaucoup de présence.

« Ca l'est, mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller au bal seule. » Je n'aimais pas ça, provoquer Santana était aux limites du suicide. Mais je sais qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle ne veut pas me faire de mal. Ma voix était alors au moins aussi sûre que la sienne.

Elle roula au-dessus de moi, fit une bref pause quand nos visages furent face à face, déposa un baiser presque douloureux tant de passion et de rage bouillonnait en elle. Je n'arrivais pas à rompre le silence que ce baiser trainé derrière lui car je lui avais fait mal. L'acrobatie finit elle saisit sans hésitation ses affaires et partit laissant le silence raisonner dans ma chambre.

_**Premier chapitre finit, le second ne devrait pas tarder ! Un commentaire ? Toute critique est bonne à prendre :D**_


	2. Et si c'était une guerre

**Chapitre 02 – Si c'était un combat**

« Vous avez cinq nouveaux messages » J'écoutais la liste des destinataires mais aucun n'attirait mon attention. En réalité, je ne connaissais aucun de ces numéros car des numéros je n'en connaissais que trois, celui de ma maman, celui de Santana et celui du père noël.

Et aucun d'eux ne m'avait laissé de message. Elle ne m'avait pas laissé de message. Elle n'avait pas essayé de me joindre. Alors pour essayer d'oublier ce sentiment qui me pinçait le cœur j'écoutais les messages. Je crois que c'était Artie, la personne n'a pas toujours laissé son nom. Mais Artie est fou vous savez, il m'a laissé des messages très étrange.

« Mais elle est folle cette nana ! Pourquoi elle s'en prend à moi comme ça ? C'est moi qui me suis fait largué et cocufié ! Brittany rappelle moi, c'est Artie, fais le vite ou l'autre boulimique va me faire la peau ! »

En plus il a inventé des mots. C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher.

* * *

><p>« Oh pardon, t'endors pas ici tu vas avoir mal au dos »<p>

Je crois que c'est Coach Sylvester qui leur conseil ça car je la vois souvent les envoyer par terre. Mais j'ai essayé et son idée est vraiment mauvaise. Dommage que Santana ne soit pas là pour leur dire, elle, ils l'écoutent.

J'étais arrivé à mon casier. Santana arrivait avec Jacob, il nous colle souvent lui.

«Donc vous êtes amoureux ? Âme sœur ? »

Tout avait basculé en quelques secondes et j'avais vraiment mal. Elle allait répondre à la question et je priais mon père qu'elle ne réponde pas. Parce que si elle devait répondre, elle allait dire…

«Oui. Je dirais que c'est ça. »

Un message très clair. Cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment douloureux. Son regard me fixait et pourtant elle arrivait à dire des mots qui devraient m'être dévoué. Je me sentais trahit. Les larmes gagnaient mes yeux. Ma main aurait arraché mon cœur si elles pouvaient transpercer ma poitrine. Mes jambes ne semblaient plus m'obéir. J'étais seule dans les toilettes, je serais mon sac en espérant que Lord Tubbington le remplace. Je lui aurais pardonné ses cachoteries s'il l'avait fait. J'avais du mal à respirer, ma gorge me démangeait, une grosse boule s'y était logée.

« Brittany ? »

C'était la voix d'un garçon. Dans les toilettes des filles !

« C'est qui Brittany ? » rétorqua une voix de petit garçon.

C'est pourtant bien les toilettes des filles, je reconnais ce petit dessein obscène. Il m'a toujours fait sourire, aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Quinn avait vraiment du tallent pour les portraits de Rachel.

« Brittany, c'est Sam. Santana n'est pas là ? »

« Va-t'en, je suis toute nue. C'est les toilettes des filles »

« Vous… Vous faites ça dans les toilettes des filles ! Je dois y aller, je suis pas tout seul. Tu veux que j'appelle Santana ? »

Il avait cru à ma feinte et il allait partir. Ça aurait été parfait, s'il n'avait pas parlé d'Elle. Ma voix se brisa de nouveau et laissa échapper un sanglot.

« Oh, c'est elle le problème. Santana peut vraiment faire mal n'est-ce pas ? »

Je l'écoutais, sa voix été sûr et chaleureuse. Sam était un garçon gentil.

« Peu importe ce qu'elle t'a fait et je ne doute pas que ce soit cruel, on parle de la garce de Lima mais, à toi, ça ne devait pas être volontaire. Elle serait prête à se casser un ongle pour te protéger et t'es bien la seule pour qui elle ferait ça, demande à Artie. Hier soir elle lui a démontré que même ses jambes pouvaient encore lui faire mal. »

L'image rendit l'atmosphère moins pesante. Ma respiration s'était calmée, tout paraissait moins dramatique.

« Pourquoi elle a dit ça alors ? »

« Quand c'est qu'on chante ? » Pourquoi il avait une voix de fille ?

« Finalement c'était le colonel moutarde le coupable ! »

« Demande-lui. » Reprit-il.

Pourquoi je devrais demandais ça au colonel moutarde ? Avant que je puisse lui demandé il partit lâchant dans l'air « Ace Ventura ».

Sam je l'aimais bien. Lui aussi il ne comprend pas toujours tout mais cette fois-ci il m'avait épaté. J'avais déclenché une guerre. Un conflit dont j'espérais avoir les commandes. Santana était une championne qui devait écraser son adversaire. Un adversaire autre qu'Artie. Il n'est qu'un leurre.

* * *

><p>Il est vraiment lent sur tous les tableaux. Il est arrivé après moi, j'ai eu le temps de me remaquillé, caché les dommages que les larmes avaient abandonné sur mon visage. Mes allures de fille populaire et sexy étincelaient à nouveau dans le lycée. Les plus jeunes se rangeaient sur mon passage et mon regard n'était jamais soutenu. Je m'étais languis de cette saveur que pouvait apporter le pouvoir. J'avais pris mon temps. Et pourtant il était arrivé après avec deux enfants. Quinn à côté est une petite joueuse.<p>

Mes plans avaient changé. Elle ne peut peut être pas maintenant mais un ultimatum bien placé pourrait bien faire l'effet d'une bombe.

Je pensais que je serais la victoire et Santana le battante. Mais j'avais tout faux. Je suis celle qui me battrait. Je libérerais Santana de la Peur. Elle m'a toujours protégé des feux d'artifices, des foules en folies, des garçons qui se moquaient de moi, des filles qui se moquaient de moi. Elle a toujours été là quand Lord Tubbington m'a mentit, lorsque Artie m'a insulté, lorsque j'avais envie de rire. Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'elle me savait en sécurité. Mais elle avait perdu cette force qui la rendait invincible.

J'avais déclenché notre chute lorsque Holly était là. Lorsque nous lui avions confié nos sentiments afin d'y voir plus claire. Mais le sommet sera à nouveaux à nous lorsque ce démon à qui j'ai ouvert la porte de ce monde sera vaincu.

Santana, attends-moi. Tu seras bientôt sauvé.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deuxième chapitre terminé, très court aussi. J'essayerai de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre. <strong>_

_**J'essaye une nouvelle façon d'écrire, déjà au niveau du point de vue mais aussi au niveau des structures de phrase. J'espère que ca reste clair, je suis pas encore très à l'aise avec ce style. **_

_**N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez :D**_


	3. Et si c'était mon adversaire

**Wow, grand dieu, j'avais « oublié » la fiction. Mais en la relisant, ça m'a bien donné envie de la continuer. J'ai perdu quelques idées qui m'étaient apparues à l'époque mais la base est encore là. Continuons, alors. Chapitre court et avec une ambiance un peu différente avant un prochain chapitre, plus long et plus concentré sur le sujet. Besoin de détente avant les examens…**

* * *

><p><strong>03 – Et si c'était mon adversaire<strong>

Il reste deux semaines avant le bal et Santana m'évite toujours. Enfin, ça fait que deux jours qu'elle m'évite mais c'est vraiment long de trainer avec Rachel. Elle est gentille mais elle parle beaucoup, trop. C'était sympa et bienvenu qu'elle me guide vers mes cours, qu'elle me mette des post it de divers couleur sur mes livres pour savoir les quels prendre. J'étais juste loin de m'imaginer qu'elle irait jusqu'à me ramener, planifier l'ordre dans lequel faire mes devoirs ou de me dire si je dois manger mes petits poids avant ou après mes carottes.

Quel plan maléfique Satan, cette fois-ci tu mérites le surnom. Ce plan est vraiment vicieux. Je m'explique, Santana m'en veut d'avoir prétendu que j'irai au bal avec Artie, elle doit donc, selon ses principes et son égo, m'en vouloir. Elle ne peut donc plus m'aider dans toutes ces choses compliquées de la vie. Premier assaut de sa part: demandé à Rachel de me seconder, ou menacé Rachel, pour le peu que ça change.

Santana 1 – Brittany 0

Choix stratégique faisant une pierre deux coups. Elle peut être sûre que je suis en sécurité avec une Rachel qui ne me lâche pas d'une semelle mais elle peut me faire comprendre qu'elle est en colère. Une sorte de cadeau empoisonné. Dans tout ça, elle espère, à tort, que je vais croire que Rachel est venue m'aider de son plein grès. Comme si Rachel Berry était capable de libérer son emploi du temps pour s'occuper de moi comme une assistée.

Santana est vraiment maléfique. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin qu'on me prépare mon pyjama ou qu'on m'ouvre mon tube de dentifrice et Rachel n'aurait jamais agi comme ça si on ne lui avait pas glissé un mot. Tu me le payeras, oh oui.

« C'est bon, tes lacets sont faits, on peut y aller. »

Enfin, il faut l'avouer il y a quelques avantages à avoir son aide à domicile et en profiter un peu est un juste retour.

« Tu peux porter mon sac ? Santana le faire toujours. »

De beaux avantages.

Santana 1 – Brittany 0.5

On arrive sûrement sur le parking et comme hier, une tête disparait soudainement sous le volant d'une magnifique voiture grise qui a un prix à la hauteur des volontés de sa propriétaire.

L'offensive est ouverte. Parfait le premier rouage de mon plan "reconquête" roule à quelques mètres.

« Artie ! L'entrainement de Sue m'a laissé plein de courbatures, tu m'emmène ?

_Oh oui, bien sûre ! »

Je m'installe sur ses jambes et me positionne au mieux pour apercevoir Santana sortir de sa voiture. Sa pause planque-pas-discrète doit être terminée.

« Le sushi ! J'ai la flemme de marcher, fais-moi grimper sur ton dos » Ordonne Santana visiblement joueuse et verte de jalousie.

« Euh… si tu veux.

_ Même pas en rêve Mike ! Je suis ta copine ! » Répond Tina, traînant rapidement Mike avant de recevoir une réponse.

Je glisse un sourire victorieux à Santana, juste pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'a pas tous les pouvoirs. Non, elle ne me rendra pas jalouse.

Ok, elle a trouvé un rugbyman tiré d'un de leur calendrier quelques instants plus tard, bon quelques secondes plus tard mais la bataille est pour moi.

_A : San'_

_Santana 1 – Brittany 1.5 ;)_

_De : San'_

_:Oc===8 :O==8 :p_

_C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Et ils viennent d'où ces autres points ?_

« Rachel ! Je peux ouvrir cette porte ! Laisse-moi, s'il te plait.»

« Mais… Brittany, si je ne reste pas avec toi… »

« Tu pourras aller dire à Santana que je ne suis pas une handicapée ! Ne le prend pas pour toi Artie. »

_De : San'_

_D'accord j'ai compris d'où venait mon point mais il vaut plutôt 1000._

_A : San'_

_Santana : 0 –Brittany 1.5_

_Ça t'appendra à tricher._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oui, chapitre court, comme annoncé. Et je viens de m'apercevoir que c'est ce que j'ai dis sur les deux précédents, mais promis ! Le prochain sera plus long ! Rien que dans le début déjà écrit il l'est.<strong>  
><em>

_**Bon, la aussi comme d'habitude, les commentaires sont les bienvenues !**_

_**(Pour le smilies, pour ceux qui l'ont comprit, hum, longue histoire mélangeant parie et perdre)**_


End file.
